The Memories of the Serpent's Knight
by hurryondragon
Summary: As an amnesiac goes looking for clues to his past, he encounters what he believed to be impossible. What happens when he awakens an ancient power buried within him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**the escape and **

**fuzzy memory's**

**disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD**

"**...up**."

I didn't respond.

"**... wake up.**"

"..."

"**HURRYON WAKE UP**."

I bolt up to my feet just in time to see a yellow spear land right where I was laying down, looking up, someone I didn't know said "Well well well, its been a while since I've been able to fight someone like you."

" who are you?" I responded.

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Crowgar, the fallen angel that's going to defeat you!" He yells, as he swoops down, hands extended. I dodge to the left. Crowgar seemed to be frustrated. "You know this would be a lot easier if you would stand still!"

I look around "(come on there must be something that I can use to defend myself with)." I think while dodging to the right. Then I see a fallen branch in front of a row of trees. "(Okay I need to get to that line of tees before he swoops at me again)."

"What are you planning boy?!" Crowgar yelled, as he charges up a spear to throw at me.

"Shit." I spat as I bolt for the branch.

As soon as I get to it, I turn my head and see that he's thrown 4 spears that are now embedded in the ground behind me. I pick up the branch and say "This should help me defend my self." The branch is 2 feet in length, 4 to 5 inches in diameter, and has 2 smaller broken branches on 1 side.

**DxD**

_over at the church _

"Akeno" Rias said with a questioning tone after having just destroyed 2 of the 3 fallen angels that pissed her off.

"Yes Rias" Akeno said sensing something was off.

"I think we need to cut this short." Rias said disappointed at the fact that she wasn't able to terminate Kalawarner.

**DxD**

_Behind a tree, hidden from view._

"Few I escaped, I really need to get back to Azazel now." Kalawarner said , thankful that she set this up ahead of time.

**DxD**

_Back at the edge of a cliff in a clearing of trees. _

I feel a pang in my hands, in a quiet voice I say "Ow, what the.." As I'm cut off by an unknown voice.

** "Calm down kid, I am here to help." **Said a man that sounded like he was in his late 30's **"Open your left hand and say serpent's bite." **

Reluctantly I do so "Sacred gear serpent's bite." To my surprise I see a armored gantlet on my left hand, its a satin black with emerald green highlights, and what looks like long white snake fangs encasing a dark blue orb in the center of the back of my left hand.

"Ha ha ha.. wait a minute, did you just say serpents bite!?" Crowgar said surprised at the fact that I was able to summon a sacred gear, back pedaling a little. "That one hasn't been seen in several millennia!"

"Oh really!" I say as I suddenly blast towards him. He tries to dodge but fails as I hit his right ankle.

"OWHOW, how do you have so much power!? Nobody warned me that id be up against Vargel the serpent of strength."

"Well isn't it obvious, you said it yourself! Strength man, strength!" I said as I start to build up power. It seemed to multiply my power by 10.

"Shit, what do I do!? Azazel said there would be a sacred gear here, he never said it was going to be powerful!" Crowgar says in fear with out realizing that he just let slip the name of his boss.

"Ohoh so who is this Azazel you speak of?" I say noticing the slip up.

He sighs. "God who am I kidding?" Crowgar says as he sits down on a nearby rock. "I'm always at the hind end of everyone's joke. I swear its like nobody even wants me there anymore, I used to be a well respected guy." He says regretting even coming out to retrieve the sacred gear.

"Hey man, you don't always have to get things done through fear and insults." I say trying to cheer him up, while also keeping my guard up.

Then a rock hits me in the back of my head, as I see Crowgar's eye's widen in shock as I fall to the ground, I here Crowgar say, "Why did you do that?! He was going to help me!"

That's when darkness rushes up to meet me as I start seeing images fly past my vision. Ones of people I may have cared about ones of a train and a suicide bomber, me trying to stop him and failing. Then feelings of anger, sadness, and a pain throughout my entire body, like I'm being stabbed through and torn apart.

_ 3 hours later._ I wake up gasping with a purple red and silver sword in hand at a mans neck. He visibly gulps. "Hello, my name is Azazel." He says as he carefully makes my arm go to my side. "I do not believe we've met."

**credit to Yc4nuL for many ideas in this chapter.**

**I'm willing to take constructive criticism and questions alike.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**friend or foe.**

**disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD**

"Where am I?" I say without a moments hesitation, still a little scared from the... dream... vision... memory? And angry from being bashed over the head with a rock.

"You are at my place of residence." Azazel said, with a little bit of regret in his voice. "And I only thought you had Vargel, I didn't know you were the wielder of Arlina too."

**"Well, I guess I hid my self well then." **Arlina said, with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Whoa, hold up, for one, how am I supposed to know where you live!?" I said, Noticing the regret in Azazel's words. "I don't even know who you two are." I say referring to Azazel an Crowgar. "And two, yeah I guess I do have a second.. uh... what are you two called?" I asked, calming down a little, yet also a little confused as to what I summoned.

**"We are sacred gears."** Arlina and Vargel say at the same time.

"Well then." He says as he clasps his hands together. "I think there are a couple people who would like to meet you." As he says that, 2 pretty looking women step out of the shadows. Provoking a jaw drop from me.

"Hello my name is Vali" says the shorter of the 2. sparking a faint memory in my head, as I visibly wince in pain. "Whats the matter, did I say something wrong." She Says teasingly. I give a pained smile, and shake my head.

"And my name is Kalawarner, I would like to have a sparring match with you If you don't mind." She says, a little excited at the idea, While sparking some anger out of me when she said her name.

"Sure, but where is Crowgar, I'd like to talk with him." I say, not realizing what I just said.

"He's on an errand, he should be back within the hour." Azazel says, surprised at my question. "In the mean time how bout we go out side for that sparring match."

As we walk out the door, Vali asks me "can you tell me why you winced back there."

"I'm not entirely sure." I say, caught of guard as I'm walking faster to catch up with the others "I just feel like something's wrong is all." I say as I remember a line from somewhere in the back of my mind. "I wanted to try defeating god." I whisper, making sure nobody herd me.

_A couple minutes later._

**"So Hurryon, want me to tell you what I can do." **Arlina says pulling my consciousness into a dream state. **"Ah, this is better." **She says as a couch appears next to her. I then take my time to look at my surroundings; It's a field of red and purple flowers, she has beautiful long purple hair and red eyes, and she's wearing a dark blue dress with silver highlights. **"I see that you are admiring the flowers."** She says with a sly grin. before I can speak, she says. **"don't worry, Vargel's got you covered. Come, sit." **I do so, and she sits down next to me. **"my name is Arlina the dragon of intellect." **

"I guess that means that you know a bunch of sword styles according to what I summoned." I say as I remember the sword.

** Sigh. "Yes, you would be correct, I'm also able to change forms depending on what you need at the time." **She says as she rests her head on my shoulder. As I look over, I have an almost clear view of her cleavage.** "Are you alright I sense some uneasiness from you?" **she says moving closer.

"Oh I.. I.. I'm alright." I say trying to hide the fact that my nose is bleeding.

** "Kukuku. I think I've had my fun with you, I cant keep you all to myself now can I." **She says,as she kisses my forehead. At that moment I feel something unlock, and I'm pushed backward with a sudden look of surprise on my face. **"I'm looking forward to what you can do with my power." **And at that moment I'm left thinking (What the, she freaking teased me.)

_5 minutes later _

"we are here now kid... I don't think we got your name did we?" Azazel says with an awkward smile.

"It's ok, my name is..." I trail off as I can't remember. A name pops into my head. "Ah, It's Hurryon Dragon." I say with confidence.

"Oh, well then Hurryon, let us hope you can do well against her." he says as he summons a magic field. "this will be a no holds barred all out match, Hurryon you need to try to touch her in any way possible in order to win." He says, stating the rules of the match.

"OK, im ready whenever." I say readying my sacred gears.

"Ok, Hurryon be ready." Kalawarner says,readying her whip.

"3... 2... 1... GO" Vali says, releasing a shot of energy into the air.

Immediately I dash towards Kalawarner expecting her to dodge out of the way, instead she uses the whip to knock me out of the way.

"huh, he went straight for the dash" Azazel says, in awe at my first move.

As I turn around and run, circling Kalawarner, I summon my sacred gears. "Sacred gears, serpent's bite, blade shift." I concentrate on what I need at the moment and get a rapier for my effort. In the next moment I run at her again this time using a multi thrust technique to shoot off concentrated energy spikes at her. She tries to dodge them all, but one catches her off guard in the shoulder.

"ha-ha. Now's my chance." I say as I rush past her thinking I was going to touch her, but end up grabbing air. "Dang it I missed." I say as I get my backside whipped.

After about 6 or 7 minutes of running around and getting my ass whooped, That's when I reach around and grab the end of the whip, swinging myself around a nearby pole, (using the centrifugal force to my advantage), 3 times I let go whipping out my wings and rushing at her with full force, along with a fire in my eyes that has the intent to kill.

"Hmm, Its interesting for someone so new to battle to have that kind of fire in their eyes." as Azazel says this he steps between me and Kalawarner and seemingly freezes me in place and says; "i think you need to go somewhere to train." as he hands me a card that I somehow recognize as a summoning circle.

And with that, we return to Azazel's place. Just as we walk in I notice something. the bed I was laying on has been torn apart with certain things out of place like an id and a wallet and... is that a 3ds. Azazel sees this and asks me "do you have someone after you?" we walk over to the strewn about belongings.

"I don't think so." I say, a little confused. Then I think back to the fight I had with Crowgar "Are you thinking what..." I trail of as I see my name on the id, something about it seems off. I pick it up and turn it over in my hand. A message starts playing.

"what do we have here, seems Azazel found a new game to play." an unknown voice resounded throughout the room. "And it seems our little transfer has worked."

Just then Crowgar stepped out of a doorway on the other side of the room. "Hello..." we all look at him with dead panned eyes. "what, bad timing."

"Now, you can ether choose to ally your self with me." someone can be heard saying (dramatic pause) in the background. "or go and be a bloody hero."

"I'm going to choose... hero." I say as I swipe the option as it floats above the card.

"Gottverdamnt, well I guess zat idea is out ze window. Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**times of change**

**Disclaimer I own nothing besides my oc's**

Well I guess its time to start an audio log so I don't forget any of this. I'm also an amnesiac, I think, since my clearest memory is waking up in that field. I enrolled in Kuoh high a couple of days ago as a second year, and already I've started getting some weird looks from a few of the students, including a group that's been called the perverted trio, and Its been, what a week or so since the incident with the card happened. But I think you want to know what happened after that. Lets start back then with what happened after the message ended. I talked with Crowgar.

"What was that?" Crowgar said, Worried yet also scared of what the message meant.

"I don't know." I say, as I scratch my head in confusion. "all I know right now is im in danger, and I need allies if im going to survive this."

"Well you've got my support." Crowgar says, holding out his hand in a sign of friendship. I take the offer and give him a nice firm shake.

"Glad to have you aboard.. uh.. Crowgar." I say as I get up to leave.

"Wait a minute, I want to help!" Vali says as I get to the door. I turn around and, jeez if looks could kill I'd be a pile of ash. She then walks up to me and says, "I'd like to be one of your allies to, and you could use some anger control lessons with the kind of strength you have." And with that she hands me a card. "Don't use it unless it's something you can't handle alone." she whispers into my ear.

With that I nod, as I swap it out for another card in my pocket "Well I guess its time to go.." I look down at what I guess is my home address. "Where ever this is."

5 hours later I get there. "well I guess this is the place." I say, as I look around. "I'm actually kinda surprised, I thought it would be smaller." The size of the home is rather big, and its also daytime now. "Well I guess I could go inside and sleep, I have been out all night." something inside my pants pocket vibrates as I walk up to the black gate. I pull it out. "A key card?" I say as I put it up to a terminal I see to the left of the gate. "Gate unlocked." I hear an almost robotic voice say as I hear a click.

"Well, inside I go." I say, as I unlatch the gate and close it behind me, while also swiping the card across a terminal on the other side. I somehow make it to what I think is my bedroom. I let out a sigh "A bed at last." And then I lay down. Immediately I fall asleep.

My dreams are filled with images of people, of fire, and someone telling me to run. I'm as short as a 6 year old. I turn and run. Much later It seems, I see a tall wall of rock with a white crack in it small enough for me to crawl through.

Then I wake up to an alarm blaring in my ear. "dang-it, slept through the whole day." I say as I realize what time it is. "I wanted to do some research. That's when I notice a desk with a laptop on top of it. nestled in the corner of the room next to the door.

3 days later of reading and committing to memory what I found on it. I take a long needed rest

Later on the 4th day I sit back on my living room couch, as I think over what I read, things about magic and sorcery, and compilations of ingredients to some sort of summoning or amalgamation circle. I think it was to make a body that a sacred gear could inhabit. What ever it is, it could use some work. That's when I hear the phone ring, I answer it with an ear piece I found next to the laptop.

"Hello, is this Hurryon Dragon." A voice says on the other side of the line, along with a little confusion in their voice.

"Yes this is he." I say, with a little caution in my voice.

"Ok, you've been accepted into an enrollment exam for tomorrow."

after they give me the location and directions to Kuoh high, I go to the kitchen to fix my self some dinner to eat. "Hmm I wonder whats in the fridge, all I've been eating since I got here is cheep take out." I say as I look in the fridge. "butter, eggs, milk, fruit. Hmm I wonder if there is any bread?" I say as I turn to my left to see Vali leaning against the counter, munching on an orange. "Gah, jeez call if your going to visit!" I say almost jumping out of my skin.

"I did. You didn't answer, so I came over expecting you to be half dead or something." She says, looking a little disappointed. "And you should bathe every now and then to." She says, pinching her nose.

I almost shit myself at that comment. I thought she was more well mannered than that. Then I sniff my self and almost fall backward. "well I can't exactly eat like this, even with a guest around now can I?" I say as I exit the kitchen.

"Yeah, and I'll make dinner while your bathing." She says, as I near the hallway.

"Ok, sure, invite yourself in. cook yourself a meal, and scare the crap out of me while your at it to." I say, under my breath sarcastically.

As I go through the hallway I notice how many doors there are. "Wow hard to think that I'm living here by my self." I say to myself as I count. "1, 2, 3, 4 down the left and 1, 2, 3 down the right." I say as I reach the bathroom. "And a study. Hmm." I say as I read the plaque on the door.

I open the bathroom door. "well then I guess that's right." I say as I see the number of baskets on the wall to my right. Along with an occupied sign leaning on the wall next to the bathing room door. "Well that's convenient." I say, as I undress and put my clothes in the top basket closest to the door.

As I walk in, after hanging the sign on the door, I jump back in surprise thinking there was someone else in there with me. But it was just my reflection. My hair is short, and kinda messy, and deep purple, with a couple of tufts of green on ether side of my head. "well I haven't had a chance to look at my reflection yet." I say as I calm down, I also look lean and strong like I work out or train, and my eyes are a bright blue.

11 minutes later I come out feeling refreshed, dinner is set out on the table and Vali is sitting down. "Well took you long enough." Vali says with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey, I cant help it if I don't have much of a memory of this place." I say a little annoyed at her comment.

8 minutes later. "Wow your a good cook, Vali." I say, after we finish the meal.

"Well, someone had to learn to cook well." Vali says pleased with my complement. "Ok, I gotta go home now, I'll see you much later." She says, looking at her watch.

I open the gate for her, and she waves as she walks down the street, I close it and swipe the card locking the gate.

2 minutes later after cleaning up and washing the dishes. I'm in my bedroom trying to sleep. "Do I know her?" I ask as if trying to get an answer from no one in particular.

"**I don't know, sir Hurryon." **Vargel says. Calming me down a little.

** "But, you are remembering things through your dreams, aren't you" **Arlina says. Suggesting my dreams may be the answer.

"yeah, your right about that." I say answering her.

"**Then maybe you'll remember something tonight." **Vargel says, giving me a confidence boost.

"Yeah, possibly." I say, exhausted. As I try to sleep I start hearing voices, then shapes start forming, and its like the world is falling apart around me, then I start seeing things like swords and daggers, blades if you will, then potions, elixirs, poisons. Then a circle appears and its like a veil was lifted from view. Its like all the info I read from that laptop is starting to make sense. "Is that a transfiguration spell?" I say, with curiosity and fascination. "If I combine this with an illusion spell, I should be able to give sacred gears a physical form for them to maneuver with, but there's a catch, they can only go about 5 feet from me, for now, before their physical forms start to dissipate."

Then my alarm wakes me up. "gahk. What time is it!" I say, as I quickly sit up. Looking at my clock, "Oh no. I only have about 12 minutes before I need to be at my exam." I say as I quickly get up almost tripping. And getting dressed in a hurry. 3 minutes later im out the door with a bike I managed to find next to my front gate, and a piece of bread with some jelly on it, I start pedaling down the street as fast as I can with out being suspicious.

5 minutes later and im still less than half way there.

3 more minutes pass. "dang-it at this rate I'll get there 6 minutes late, oh, im going to have to risk it, It'll shave 3 minutes off my time, hopefully that's enough, so I'll have to use an illusionary spell." As I speed up I activate the illusion I had in mind. "Ok, no one should be able to see me save for the few with strong demonic or angelic power." I say, as I speed down the road. A term comes to mind as I do this, flash step.

4 minutes later I arrive at Kuoh high about 5 yards away. I Slow down about 20 feet from the schools gate entrance, and drop the spell. Then I see a girl standing at the entrance, I imagine It's ether the school pres or the vice pres, mostly because of the way she's holding herself.

As I stop in front of the gate, she looks in my direction surprised and asks, "Are you Hurryon dragon?" I nod, a little out of breath. "Good my name is Tsubaki Shinra?" She says noticing my confusion. "And your late. Follow me to the room that your test is in." She says turning around.

"W-wait what about-"

"Your bike, lock it up over there." she says pointing to a bike rack to the left of the gate. I do so and follow her to the class room

an hour or so later I finish up and hand in my test. The teacher over seeing the test looks up and says, "give me a few minutes to look this over with the rest of the teachers, and you will have your answer."

as I sit in the room waiting, Arlina says **"I sense a strong familiar presence."**

"From where." I say going into alert mode. Then I see a guy with crazy hair walk past and I feel a pang in my right hand.

"**Him." **She says hiding her presence.

"Hmm, whelp I guess there might be some complications." I say, as I grab my right hand in pain, however minor it is.


End file.
